


Tales of Booty Untold

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Sex Pollen is Valid Actually [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, Captain/crew - Freeform, Cave pearls, Come Eating, Dom rey, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rey is disguised as a man, Sex In A Cave, Sex Pollen, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, sub kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: Rey finds a treasure map while on the isle of Tortuga.  She insists on going to search for the treasure with Finn but Captain Kylo refuses to let them go alone.They come across cave pearls coated in a strange oily substance opening the door to possibilities.
Relationships: Finn/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Finn/Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Sex Pollen is Valid Actually [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117487
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Kinkuary Prompt Challenge





	Tales of Booty Untold

**Author's Note:**

> First threesome writing, be gentle, we may have extra hands or missing dialogue. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Spoiler note for Mildly Dubious Consent: Oil on the pearls is sex pollen like, but everyone has a nice time and is into it.

“Rey, are you sure that this is a good idea?” Finn asked, his voice echoing from behind her in the relative darkness. 

“The map said that there would be treasure untold, that pearls and other gems lay ahead.” Rey said, raising her lamp, the soft leather of her shoes slipped on the damp rock, so she needed to brace her hand on the wall to stay upright.

“Just, what if it’s a trap.” Finn fretted he was always thinking ahead where she tended to be more impulsive. 

“Then I guess we’ll find out when we get there.” She heard the sigh escape him, but he didn’t argue further, as if afraid she’d be more cavalier about the potential for impending doom.

She could hear Kylo’s heavier, but slower steps come from behind them. He was taller than them both, so he had a more difficult time passing through the tight tunnel, having to hunch down in order to make it through the passageways. He had been awfully quiet on the rowboat here, quiet enough that it made her nervous. Finn was always the more cautious of the two men but Kylo was still their Captain and she longed to regain his approval. 

She knew she had messed up, when he had found her and Finn fooling around on watch one night. Her breast bindings had become undone and he discovered that his cabin boy was indeed a cabin girl. She could still feel her face burn in shame and the fear that he would leave her at the next port. 

Although she was relieved when he didn’t, things had continued to be tense and awkward between them. She’d been trying to smooth things over ever since. 

He hadn’t been angry, or so he had told her, but he’d been distant and more taciturn than usual. He had kept her secret and didn’t tell the rest of the crew, but he moved her to work on other areas of the ship and removed her from his cabin.

She had to admit she missed being close with him, missed spending evenings listening to him read or tell her stories of life on his father’s pirate ships. She had hoped that this trip into the caves would allow her to redeem herself, remove the shame she held from lying to him. She needed to show him that she was worth the trouble of keeping aboard. That she could pull her own weight.

Although, she wasn’t sure why he even bothered to come with. She and Finn were capable of scoping out the small island and reporting back if they needed assistance. But Kylo seemed to struggle with letting her have her independence since that night several months ago. 

Even at the tavern on Tortuga, where there were plenty of distractions, she could feel his heavy gaze on her as she slipped through the crowds. She was good at picking pockets and used her skill to strip the coin off the local officials before slipping her way through the shadows towards their ship. 

He hadn’t been far behind her as she made her way through the dirty streets and across the dock. When he stepped behind her onto the deck of the ship, he dragged her to his cabin and made her empty out her pockets. When he saw the map, he insisted that they’d go together if they were to go at all. His crew his rules, he said.

But now, as they delved further into the cave she wondered if it had been a mistake. He’d been quiet, insisting on leaving a long string trail behind them so they could get back to the entrance. The map didn’t make the island look overly large but now that they were enclosed in darkness, she understood that they might appreciate the guidance upon their return. 

They finally made it to the end chamber, it was a cavernous space with a flat floor, the only exception being what looked like round balls in the middle of the room. Finn and Kylo finally caught up to her and looked around the space, their own lamps adding light to space.

Her heart dropped when there were no treasures, no gold and she had to swallow down the lump of frustration that had grown in her throat. 

She walked toward the strange round things in the middle of the floor, moisture causing them to shine and sparkle in the light of her lamp. They did look like pearls and she wondered if that is what they were.

“Rey, don’t touch that.” Kylo told her as she reached out. Feeling angry and defiant in her shame she touched the stones, the moisture was slick, and they weren’t pearls, simply rocks that had formed and smoothed over time. Her fingers trailed over round shapes. 

Before she could even pull her hand back her fingers began to tingle, the sensation going up her arm. She looked at her wet fingers in alarm and before she knew it Finn was next to her, taking her hand in his to try to wipe off whatever substance he thought was harming her. Only it wasn’t harming her at all.

It was slicker than she thought, like oil and she watched as Finn rubbed it between his own fingers, testing the feel of it.

She could feel her heart race with excitement, her body heat rising despite the cool damp of the cave. 

“Rey.” Kylo mumbled as she started running her hands over her body, chasing the pleasurable sensation as it coursed along her skin. Feeling impulsive she began unbuttoning her shirt, shedding her clothes to lay in a pile on the cave floor. 

She turned to look defiantly at her captain, his eyes roaming over her bared flesh, his throat bobbed with a swallow. She smiled at him before turning to look at Finn who seemed to be experiencing the same sensations.

She could feel arousal thrum through her veins, and she licked her lips. She was waiting for Kylo to retreat, to head back to the mouth of the cave but he stayed glued to the spot. 

“Finn, stop, that’s an order.” Kylo said darkly and she watched as Finn stilled drawing his hands back as if he had been reaching for her. 

“Why?” Rey asked Kylo, anger rising at his interference. He had pushed her away it isn’t like he cared about what she did. 

“Whatever you touched is affecting you.” Kylo answered and Rey walked towards him with slow steady steps. 

“I like how it affects me.” She said boldly her body bared for him to gaze at. It was the true she thought as the feelings rushed through her. “I feel like I can be myself, I feel powerful, invincible.” She explained, taking a step closer so she had to crane her neck to look up at him.

“You didn’t want me near you once you found out I was a woman.” She said tilting her head, she hated to admit that his rejection still stung. 

She watched as Kylo winced, his eyes darting away as if shamed. Satisfied that she had chastised him she turned back to Finn.

“You were with Finn. I didn’t want to be in the way of that.” She turned back to him, trying to piece together his meaning as her thoughts became hazy.

“It’s lonely at sea Captain, you’ve said it yourself. You can simply join us.” Rey told him before turning back towards Finn. The idea of being with the both of them ratcheted her arousal and she could feel heat pool between her thighs.

She saw that Finn had also shed his clothes, his hand working over his cock. A slick sound coming from his motions as if he had used the oil on himself. He was cautious where it counted so it didn’t surprise him that the lowered inhibitions of the oil caused him to go headlong.

She smiled at her lover as she enjoyed the sight, the ripple of his muscles visible in the low light as sweat beaded on his skin.

She felt a hand slide around her belly and warmth press against her back as Kylo decided on his participation.

“I won’t tell you what to do.” He rasped in her ear, her breath hitched as his hand roamed from her belly to cup her breasts and his forehead dropped down to her shoulder. “You need to decide what you want.”

The feeling of power surged through her and she stepped forward taking Kylo’s hand in hers. She tugged him towards Finn who was kneeling on the floor working his cock, his eyes locked onto her body. 

She kneeled in front of Finn, nudging his hands away.

“Finn,” his eyes darted from her hands to meet her gaze. “Kylo is going to play with us.” It was something they had imagined but didn’t ever think would come to pass. 

Finn nodded eagerly with a smile before his mouth dropped open as her hands slid over his cock. The man grunted with her touch, the oily substance was slick and seemed to render her otherwise chatty partner speechless. 

She looked back at Kylo who seemed to look at them hungrily before taking his own clothes off. 

Smiling Rey bent over to take, Finn’s cock in her mouth, the oil on his cock increasing her arousal to a blissful state.

It spread like warm honey over her tongue, and she felt Finn’s hands thread through her hair, loosening the bun that she kept at the nape of her neck. 

She felt Kylo’s warm hands grip her hips as if testing her willingness, before running his hand up her spine. A pleasurable shudder rolled through her at the contact and increased tenfold when she felt her Captains face press between her thighs. His tongue explored her folds, and his nose nudged its way between the globes of her ass.

She whimpered around the cock in her mouth and Finn’s grip in her hair tightened as he began to thrust steadily into her mouth. Saliva dripped from her lips and onto the stone floor of the cave, if she wasn’t so pleasure addled, she might have complained about the hard surface against her knees, but she didn’t even feel it with the combination of feelings coursing through her. 

Finn’s thrusts started out slow and gentle, allowing her to adjust to him but soon he was thrusting into her mouth with abandon, her nose bumping against his groin and his balls hitting her chin, it wasn’t long he was releasing into her mouth. She did her best to keep up the spurts of the salty fluid but couldn’t stop it as it dripped down her chin. 

Kylo ever determined to give her pleasure used his thumb to circle her nub bringing her to her own release. When he pulled his face away and she finally moved she could feel how slick she was between her thighs which only encouraged her to continue the tryst.

“On your back Captain.” Rey said breathlessly and with a coy grin. Her superior followed her command leaning back to lay on the ground. His cock bobbed proudly between his thighs and her mouth watered at the sight of it, despite just having had Finn’s.

Kylo’s pupils were blown wide as his eyes tracked her movements, the way her hand gripped his cock before pumping the thick length and wrapping her lips around the head. 

She relished in the salty taste of his skin, the pulse of it as her tongue ran against the underside of his cock as she took as much as she could. His hips gave a twitch and she bobbed up and down his cock before pulling away and shuffling to straddle him. His hands went to cup her breasts, but she shook her head.

“Hands behind your head captain.” He paused but did as she said. 

When she was satisfied with his ability to follow her instructions, she nudged his cock up against her entrance and pushed down on to him. She let her weight do the work as she slid down onto him. He was long and thick, and he filled her as if he was one of her missing pieces. He groaned as he watched her, his eyes transfixed onto where they were joined. 

When he was fully sheathed inside of her cunt, she stilled for a moment to adjust to him, before using her legs to start a slow rhythm. It wasn’t long before Finn recovered and was kneeling next to her, his hands moving up her back and moving around to cup her breasts. He mouthed at her neck before moving to kneel behind her, his chest pressed against her back. 

She could feel his cock press against her hip as she moved, she turned to kiss him. Kylo let out a groan at the sight, his eyes taking in their touches.

Finn’s lips soft and familiar against her own, his tongue having that same honeyed taste of what coated the stones. 

She grinned against his lips before leaning forward. 

“Please, Finn.” She said taking his hand and bringing it to her ass, she wanted to feel both of them if she could, she didn’t know if she’d get to experience this again.

Kylo groaned below her and not wanting him to feel ignored, she leaned down to kiss him as well. 

His tongue delved into her mouth eagerly and he bucked his hips against her, stuttering her rhythm enough that she had to brace her hands against his chest to steady herself. 

“That wasn’t very nice Captain.” Rey chastised and Kylo only bit down on his lip and grunted as she came down rather forcefully upon him. 

She could feel Finn fingers massage the furled muscle of her ass, a place that he had taken many times before. 

His fingers were slick as they worked her open, the telltale tingle implying it was more than just a combination of their fluid cum and saliva, but the oily substance from the stones as well. Her partner was nothing if not resourceful. 

She paused in her motions, allowing him to work her open, she felt as his fingers breached her, and she already felt full of the two men but knew she still wanted Finn’s cock, too. 

Kylo groaned under her and she pressed her mouth to his to distract themselves from Finn’s ministrations. The stretch and pressure as he added fingers, she knew that Kylo had to have felt his movements as well.

“You’re going to need to pull out.” She mumbled against Kylo’s mouth and he nodded. His hands still behind his head, his abs tense with the strain of keeping his head tilted toward hers. 

She let out a gasp as Finn pressed his cock against her ass, the warm tingle of the oil sending shivers up her body. 

“You’re okay?” Kylo asked, his eyes soft with concern. She smiled and nodded, shifting her hips against him just to let him know how good she was.

“Ah.” Kylo gasped out at the sensation.

“You’re good?” Rey asked, Finn was nearly all the way in now. 

“Yeah.” Kylo said, nodding his head eagerly. 

Once Finn was fully seated, he stilled for a moment, his chest was pressed against her back and she leaned back to feel his mouth press against her shoulder. 

After a moment he started moving slowly and Rey let out a whimper falling forward to lay on Kylo’s chest. 

“I want to touch you, Rey. Please.” 

She nodded and within moments his hands were cupping her cheeks so his lips could press firmly to hers as he started to move within her. The rhythm between the two men was slow and each of them taking their time. 

It felt amazing, the motions and the sensations that they drew out of her. She could feel her pleasure rising and spiraling beyond anything she had ever felt. Kylo wedged a hand between them in an attempt to reach her clit. Finn seemed to notice, dragging her up against him to give Kylo more room to work. 

The warm hands on her skin, the sounds of their moans and whimpers echoing around the cave aided the tightly winding pleasure at her core to send Rey over the edge. She clenched and shuddered through an orgasm, Kylo slipping out of her only for her to feel the evidence of his own orgasm as he shuddered beneath her. Finn wasn’t far behind, speeding up his thrusts and finishing inside of her. 

Her body gave another shudder as he gently pulled out of her, his mouth laid gentle kisses on her neck before laying her gently on Kylo’s chest. Kylo’s arms wrapped around her and he pressed kisses into her temple as they caught their breath. 

Kylo rolled her onto her back, kissing down her pliant body, not stopping until he came to the apex of her thighs. He kissed the still sensitive flesh before pressing his tongue to her entrance. Cleaning the combined arousal from between her thighs.

He groaned against her and she opened her eyes to see that Finn had lined himself up behind Kylo.

Kylo seemed a bit surprised, but not unwilling.

“Is he always this insatiable?” Kylo asked in disbelief.

“If you haven’t worn him out with work first, yes.” Rey said with a giggle. Kylo just smiled, returning to the work of licking the cum from between her thighs. When he seemed satisfied, he kissed his way up her body, paying carful attention to her tits. His cock grew heavy and bobbed between her thighs and she changed the position of her legs to give him easier access to her. 

“I’ve wanted this for so long Rey.” Kylo whispered in her ear as he pressed his cock against the entrance of her ass. 

“My ass?” Rey teased, as Kylo made eventual progress in her entrance. 

“You.” 

Rey hummed as Kylo seated himself fully inside of her, Finn in lock step behind him. 

She could feel Finn’s thrusts push Kylo against her and she bit her lip, pleasure coming like waves over her again. 

“Finn and I are a package deal.” She gritted out at a particularly rough thrust from Finn.

Kylo gasped out at the sensation, Finn backing off to allow Kylo to adjust his position between the two of them. 

“That’s a package I’d be more than willing to accept.” Kylo said, biting his lip as Finn started a steady pace, thrusting into Kylo. Each motion creating a shockwave of pleasure through her. Kylo put his hand on Finn’s hip to stop him and readjusted, urging Rey to get on her hands and knees as well. 

The trio adjusted and soon found that was a much better position. All of them on their knees with Kylo between them, he was more than happy to toy with Rey’s clit and finger her cunt as they were both fucked from behind. Finn grunted out his exertion as he was much rougher with Kylo than he had been with Rey. Kylo was curled over Rey’s spine, one hand buried between her thighs while the other covered her hand, their fingers clasped together. 

It wasn’t long before Finn came with a shout, filling Kylo with his release. Kylo stopped momentarily to let Finn recover and remove himself. Finn shifting to lie below Rey so he could give her languid kisses and play with her breasts. 

Soon, Kylo was finishing as well, his cock pulsing within her pushing her to her own final release. Sweaty and exhausted, the trio laid together, basking in the afterglow of what they had just shared. 

“Wow.” Finn said after awhile and Rey laughed. 

“He speaks.” She teased.

“Are you always so eloquent Finn?” Kylo teased, his hand moving from Rey’s hip to rest on Finn’s.

Finn just scoffed at their teasing. 

“Hm,” Rey hummed amusedly. “Only during sex.” She quipped, earning herself a pinch on the hip from Finn.

“Hey, whatever was in that oil was intense.”

“Sweetie you practically bathed in it.”

“Well, yeah. It felt good and I don’t hear you complaining.” Finn said exasperated with his partner’s teasing, he nuzzled his face in her neck to give her a nip.

Kylo chuckled, his hand coming to cup the back of Finn’s head affectionately before leaning over Rey to kiss the other man. Rey watched as their tongues toyed with each other. If she wasn’t so worried about running low on lamp oil for their return trip she’d consider going another round with them. 

Treasures untold indeed, Rey thought to herself as Kylo pulled back, his cheeks tinged pink. 

“We should head back soon.” Rey reminded them. 

“Yes,” Kylo said clearing his throat. “We’ll have to see about you two getting better quarters. I think I know just the place.” He said a bit sheepishly. 

“Aye, aye, Captain.” Rey said, happy tucking her head under head under Finn’s chin while her hand gripped Kylo’s thigh. Happy that things were finally repaired between them. 


End file.
